You're Mine
by Senally
Summary: Dia hanya milikku. Dan tetap milikku! / Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya. Keberatan kalau kita berbagi? / [ Touken fic ]
1. 01

**You're Mine**

 **Disclaimer by Ishida Sui**

 **Kaneki Ken / Haise Sasaki x Kirishima Touka**

 **Warning. OOC, Typo(s), bahasa campur, abal, tidak ngefeel, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dia milikku. Hanya milikku!_**

 ** _Sepertinya aku menyukainya. Apa kau keberatan jika berbagi denganku?_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Haise. Bertukarlah denganku._

" **Apa? Kenapa aku harus bertukar denganmu?"**

 _Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Aku merindukannya. Jadi cepat bertukar denganku._

 **"Tidak sampai kau memberitahukanku siapa orang itu."**

 _Keras kepala sekali. Kalau aku beritahu, kau juga tidak tau siapa dia._

 **"Setidaknya aku tau nama nya kan?"**

 _Hah..Mhm...Touka..._

 **"Touka?"**

 _Cepat bertukar denganku!_

Haise mengelah nafas pelan lalu pasrah menuruti permintaan Kaneki. Inilah resikonya satu tubuh terdapat dua jiwa yang berbeda. Lagipula, dia juga penasaran dengan gadis yang ingin Kaneki temui. Touka ya ... ?

Tak lama kemudian, Kaneki sampai ditempat tujuan yang berhenti pada sebuah cafe, nama cafe itu adalah **Re**. Sebelum masuk, Kaneki merapikan jas yang dikenakannya agar terkesan rapi apalagi dia mau bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Jadi, saat pertama kali bertemu harus terkesan keren dimata nya, hehe ...

 **KLINGG**

"Selamat...Da...tang"

Touka membulatkan kedua mata nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan sesosok didepannya ini. Entah kenapa, pelanggan kali ini mengingatkannya pada orang ' _itu_ '.

"A-ano...aku pesan dua expreson .."

"Ah...baiklah...silahkan duduk, tuan"

Kaneki mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kursi bagian pojok yang dekat jendela. Ini adalah tempat favorite nya. Sambil menunggu kopinya datang, ia memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku yang biasa dia baca ketika bosan.

"Ini pesananmu, tuan"

Touka meletakkan dua cangkir kopi itu diatas meja. Jujur saja, dia ingin bertanya nama pelanggan itu untuk memastikan apakah tebakannya salah atau benar tapi dia tidak cukup berani.

"Emm...keberatan kalau menemaniku?"

"Eh?"

"Duduklah. Ini kopi mu.."

Kaneki mendorong pelan secangkir kopi kearah Touka. Ia memang sengaja memesan dua kopi yang dimana satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk Touka. Dia ingin berngobrol banyak dengan nya ..

"Tapi...Ini kopi mu, tuan?"

"Aku sengaja memesan dua cangkir yang dimana satunya lagi untukmu, apa kau tidak mau?"

"A-ah baiklah..."

Touka duduk berhadapan dengan Kaneki, dia sedikit gugup karna ditawarkan kopi oleh pelanggan. Itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, mengingat perbuatan itu tidak sopan bagi dirinya. Lupakan masalah itu. Kali ini, Ia mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk menanyakan nama pelanggan itu.

"A-ano ... Boleh kutau siapa nama tuan?"

Kaneki terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu berdebat dengan Haise didalam jiwanya.

 _Haise! Katakan padanya Haise!_

 **"Kenapa harus Haise? Kan yang berbicara dengannya itu aku, Kaneki"**

 _Pokoknya harus Haise! Atau kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya setelah ini!_

 **"Cishh...Mati saja kau!"**

"Haise...Haise Sasaki"

 _'Ah...Ternyata aku salah tebak..._ ' _batin_ Touka

"Aku...Kirishima Touka"

 _'Aku tau kok,_ Touka _-chan' batin_ Kaneki

"Emm...Kau suka baca buku, Sasaki-san?"

"Haise...panggil aku Haise"

 **"Seharusnya Kaneki! Arghhhh"**

 _Terimalah nasibmu, Kaneki Ken_

 **"Diam atau kubunuh juga kau"**

"Aku memang suka baca buku, dan kebanyakan buku yang aku baca itu karya Takatsuki-san"

"Eh? Takatsuki-san?"

"Iya...Apakah kau juga suka baca bukunya juga?"

"Emm...Tidak..Hanya saja...Ada temanku yang juga suka baca buku karya Takatsuki-san."

 **"Lihatlah...Ternyata dia tidak lupa denganku"**

 _Jangan sombong, Kaneki Ken. Itu hanya kebetulan._

 **"Apanya yang kebetulan? Bilang saja iri"**

 _Cihh_...

"Boleh kutau siapa dia?"

"Eh? I-itu..."

"Touka-chan bisakah kau mengambil persediaan bubuk kopi digudang?!" teriak Irimi dari dalam cafe.

"Ah iya!" "Maaf Haise- _san_ , aku harus mengambil persediaan bubuk kopi dulu digudang, semoga hari mu menyenangkan"

Touka berniat melangkah kakinya meninggalkan meja Kaneki tapi dihentikan oleh cengkraman tangan yang tak lain dari - _Kaneki_. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Kaneki sehingga membuat mata kedua nya bertemu.

"A-ano ... Minggu depan ... Bisakah kau menemaniku ke toko buku?"

"Eh?!!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya tadi! Betapa bodohnya diriku!"

Sepanjang jalan, Kaneki mengacak rambutnya dan memgoceh tidak jelas dengan apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sedikit menyesal karna sudah mengajak Touka menemaninya ke toko buku.

 _Kenapa kau merasa kesal sekali? Bukannya kau harus senang karna ajakanmu diterima?_

 **"Gimana gak kesal kalau yang nanti menemaninya adalah kau bukan aku!"**

 _Hooh...Jadi kau tidak rela aku yang menemaninya?_

 _"Cih...Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, minggu depan aku yang pergi menemaninya bukan kau! Titik!"_

 _Hey! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, ingat tubuh ini juga milikku!_

 **"Bodo amat."**

Ini sudah kebelasan kalinya Haise harus kalah debat dengan Kaneki. Kalau urusan debat, Haise selalu menempati tempat terakhir dimana Kaneki yang pertama. Dia tidak pandai mencari kata-kata yang cukup menusuk untuk Kaneki sehingga dirinya selalu terpojok dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kaneki.


	2. 02

You're Mine

Tokyo Ghoul Ishida Sui

Story by Me!

Kaneki Ken / Haise Sasaki x Kirishima Touka

Warning. OOC, typo(s), bahasa campur, abal, dan sebagainya.

.

.

.

Haise mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan pelan lalu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bukan mengenai pekerjaan nya tapi melainkan frustasi memikirkan kencan nya dengan Touka nanti. Ada banyak hal yang harus disiapkan tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau apa itu, karna selama ini dia tidak pernah kencan dengan gadis manapun. Iya itu baginya. Sementara, dulu sebelum menjadi manusia setengah ghoul Kaneki pernah mengajak seorang gadis kencan tak lain adalah Rize.

"Kencan nanti ... Aku harus berpakaian seperti apa? Apakah aku harus menggunakan jas atau pakaian casual? Atau setelan mungkin?" tanya Haise yang entah kepada siapa. Ia cukup pusing memikirkan hal ini.

 _Hanya berkencan dengan seorang gadis, kau sampai terlihat frustasi begitu, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sama anak buahmu?_

 **"Memangnya kenapa? Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak kencan seorang gadis"**

 _Ralat - **aku** yang mengajak- bukan **kau**_

"Sama saja"

Haise memutuskan keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya Urie. Entah kenapa, dia merasa Urie bisa membantunya secara dia itu memiliki selera berpakaian yang bagus. Baru ingin mengetuk tiba-tiba saja dia kepikiran sesuatu.

'Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa bahwa Urie akan menertawakanku jika aku bercerita tentang ini kepadanya?' gumam Haise dalam hati. 'Apa aku harus bertanya padanya? Aku bisa saja meminta pendapatnya Mutsuki tapi gak deh, ahh bodo amatlah'

 **TOK TOK**

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku Haise!"

Tak butuh lama, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka menampakan Urie yang memakai baju polos dengan celana pendek khas anak rumahan. Haise lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan suara tertutupnya pintu.

"Jadi... Ada apa?"

"A-ah...Begini...A-ano...Gimana ya?"

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi dan langsung to the point, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka menunda waktu santaiku dengan kata-kata tidak jelas"

"A-ah maaf ... Begini tapi jangan tertawakan aku ya?"

"Hah?"

Haise pun menjelaskan semua nya, dari pertama bertemu sampai mengajak kencan, tentu saja dia tidak menceritakan siapa yang mengajak gadis itu. Dan beginilah reaksi Urie...

"HAH? KAU MENGAJAK KENCAN SEORANG GADIS?!"

Haise langsung menutup mulut Urie dengan muka merona, astaga bagaimana jika yang lain mendengarnya? Dia pasti sangat malu bahkan tidak akan berani menatap mereka lagi -terutama- gadis itu.

"Uriee, jangan teriak-teriak nanti yang lain kedengaran tau"

Urie menyingkirkan tangan Haise dari mulutnya dan memasang muka se-cool mungkin. "Ya mau gimana lagi...Habis aku benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kau mengajak kencan seorang gadis dimana baru bertemu dengannya sekali?"

"Ya mau gimana lagi ... Emm.. Menurutku gadis itu manis"

"Manis ya?" Urie menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan posisi kedua tangan berlipat keatas dada dan sebelah kakinya diangkat menambah kesan cool-nya. "Sepertinya kau sudah mulai dewasa ya?"

"Aku kan memang sudah dewasa dari dulu tau!" balas Haise dengan sedikit kesal. Memangnya saat pertama kali bertemu, dimatanya Urie dia itu seperti anak kecil apa? Mengesalkan sekali.

"Ya ya ya ... Kau sudah dewasa, jadi apa tujuan mu kemari?"

"Emm... Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kencan nanti dan ya begitulah.."

"Dari cara mu berbicara, bisa kupastikan bahwa kencan mu nanti 99,9% akan gagal"

"Urie!"

"Maaf aku cuma bercanda... Jadi ya sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu jago dalam hal beginian, tapi menurutku kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian keren atau serba bling-bling cukup jadi dirimu sendiri. Maksudku, pilihlah gaya penampilan yang membuatmu nyaman" jelas Urie.

Haise mengangguk-angguk kepala nya dengan pelan. "Lalu apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya nanti?"

"Nah kalau itu adalah masalahmu sendiri. Terserah mau bicara tentang apa yang jelas kau harus pandai-pandai mencairkan suasana, itu saranku saja sih."

"Terima kasih, Urie! Saranmu benar-benar membantu!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" "Ngomong-ngomong Haise, gadia yang sejak tadi kau maksud itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Mendadak muka Haise memanas dan dia juga tidak tau kenapa. "I-itu ... Emm ... Dia orangnya baik dan juga cantik.. Mhmm... Kau tau kan cafe yang bernama Re itu?"

"Ah iya, aku tau. Cuma liat donk tapi tidak pernah masuk kedalam. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gadis yang kumaksud itu adalah salah satu pelayan disana."

"Apa?!"

Haise berhasil keluar dari kamarnya Urie setelah diintroagasi beberapa jam disana. Dia juga sedikit kaget melihat Urie yang sepertinya tertarik membahas hal itu. Ahh .. Dan sekarang dia sangat mengantuk sebaiknya ia cepat tidur mengingat besok adalah hari penting.

'Besok...Semoga berjalan dengan lancar' harap Haise.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

.

Haise turun dari lantai 2 menuju dapur dengan pakaian yang rapi, seperti sarannya Urie kemarin, dia melihat pakaian simple yang nyaman baginya. Dan melihat penampilan Haise sekarang ini membuat anak buahnya bertanya-tanya ' _mau kemana dia? padahal masih libur'._

"Sassan! Apa kau mau keluar?"

"Ah iya.."

"Mau kemana? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Eh? Anoo itu ... " Haise menggaruk-garuk tenguknya dengan bingung, sekarang bagaimana mengatakan nya kepada mereka?

Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Haise, Urie memutuskan untuk membantunya agar terhindar dari introgasi anak buahnya itu. "Sudahlah, itu privasinya Haise, mending kita sarapan dulu"

Haise menatap Urie sambil tersenyum kecil seakan berisyaratkan, ' _Terima kasih. Aku tertolong karnamu_ '. Dan yang kemudian dibalas oleh Urie seperti, ' _Sama-sama. Tapi setelah itu kau harus menceritakannya padaku_ '

'Sassan mau kemana ya?' tanya Mutsuki dalam hati sambil mengigit daging nya pelan.

Setelah itu, Haise pamit kepada anak buahnya dan berjanji akan membelikan oleh-oleh setelah dia pulang nanti. Dan setelahnya, Urie langsung menjadi sasaran introgasi oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Ne Urie- _kun_ , Sassan mau kemana? Kenapa berpakaian rapi seperti itu?'"

"Apa dia mau menemui seseorang?"

"Sudah kubilang itu privasi Haise jadi jangan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sudah jelas bukan urusanku!"

"Huhhh... Dasar galak"

.

.

.

.

'Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang' batin Haise. Astaga, dia benar-benar gugup sampai-sampai tidak berani masuk kedalam Cafe milik Touka.

 _Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disini? Cepatlah masuk atau aku yang mengambil alih tubuhmu!_

 **"Kaneki Ken, setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati hari liburku tanpa ada gangguan mu sedikit"**

 _Berisik! Ingat, setelah 30 menit maka aku yang mengambil alih tubuhmu selanjutnya._

 **"Iya iya"**

 **KLING**

"Are?"

Haise membalikkan badannya dengan ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar suara lonceng pintu berbunyi. Dia kira itu Touka, ternyata bukan, itu adalah salah satu rekan kerja Touka.

"Ano...Kau yang kemarin berngorbol dengan Touka- _chan_ kan?"

"Ahh iya" 'Dia mengingatku rupanya'

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Touka- _chan_ sudah menunggu daritadi loh, dia sampai berpikir bahwa mungkin kau membatalkan kencannya"

"Ehh? Aku tidak akan begitu kok. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau, ano ... ?"

"Irimi...Panggil saja begitu" "Dan aku tau karna Touka-chan yang menceritakannya kepadaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, Touka- _chan_ kalau sudah marah, serem loh"

"Ah iya!" Haise lalu masuk kedalam cafe setelah mendengar perkataan Irimi tadi. Dari ceritanya tadi, ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Touka sedang menunggu nya .. ?

"A-ano Touka- _chan_!"

Touka membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Haise- _san_? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang"

"Maaf. Aku sedikit telat. Jadi?"

"Sebentar, aku ganti pakaianku dulu"

Haise mengangguk pelan lalu memutuskan duduk disalah satu kursi sambil memandangi sekeliling cafe. 'Entah kenapa aku merasa tempat ini sangat nyaman'

"Haise- _san_?"

"Ah Touka...- _chan_?"

"Kenapa? Apa penampilanku aneh?"

"Ahh tidak... itu...sangat cantik" Sadar akan ucapannya tadi buru-buru Haise menutup mulutnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan diwajahnya.

Touka tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Haise yang menggemaskan itu. "Irimi- _san_! Tolong jaga cafe sebentar ya?"

"Siap!"

"Ayo, Haise- _san_!"

"I-iya..."


End file.
